10 point cannon
A 10pc is a cannon which consists of 10 small multi-lines, each one on one of the 10 contact points. These cannons can accelerate/decelerate Bosh in just a mere frame. Extremely advanced versions of 10pc's can rotate Bosh 180 degrees in one frame, or 'teleport' him. Simple 10pc A simple 10pc is a regular 10pc, its purpose being accelerating or decelerating Bosh in certain direction. Creating one of these cannons is not very difficult if done right. You start by turning on contact points, superzoom, hit test and momentum vectors, then choosing a frame in which you will create the cannon. Now go to the next frame and draw a red line from Bosh's middle to the place you want Bosh to be in the frame. If you want a specific p/f, you will neeed to measure the distance with a scenery line to make it less difficult. Now shorten the red line to a length of 0.01 (0.00 is extremely difficult to work with). Grab the shortened line and go back to the previous frame. Now you'll be creating the cannon. First zoom in to x200 (or x100 if you prefer that), then go to iteration one (press ALT and the back ARROW, until you reach iteration one). Now grab the red line and make it grab a contact point (the point being connected to the line). Right click this line and set it to your preferred multiplier, then start multi-lining it until the onion skin reaches the point where you want it to be. If the multi-line doesn't work, you will need to move the line by a small amount, using ctrl+shift+x. Now you add 9 extra lines to your first line. This way you will be able to copy lines from this line, which you can use for the next 9 contact points. Now you'll have to repeat the steps, making sure all the multi-lines are the same (every contact point having X multi-lines). Make sure all the contact points dont get hit twice, because this will kill Bosh in most cases (sometimes you can half the multi-lines to remove the effect, but it isn't adviced). Flip cannon A flip cannon is a cannon which flips Bosh 180 degrees. It's created by using the regular 10pc technique, but for every point individually. Creating this cannon isn't too difficult, but takes extra time. You go, once again, to the next frame. Now you'll have to create a Bosh with scenery lines, rotated the way you want him. Make sure your rotation isn't a fakie (inverting the rider, instead of rotating him). Now drag red lines from every point to the scenery bosh's points. Now you will have to create a 10pc with these differing red lines. Once this is done you'll have too copy one of each line and invert it. You'll need to create a second 10pc, because Bosh will die without the deceleration of every point (all the points will go extremely far apart, which Bosh isn't capable of surviving). You'll have to use the amount of multi-lines you used in the previous frame, sometimes a couple more or less. Now Bosh has been flipped 180 degrees in two frames. Here's the in-depth wiki page. Teleportation A teleportation is done by using two 10pcs. To create it you'll need to create a simple 10pc, then reversing the speed caused by this 10pc with a second 10pc in the next frame. This will cause the illusion that Bosh has teleported (if you're recording in 40fps). Blue 10pc A blue 10 point cannon is a ten point cannon consisting of mainly blue lines. This means that instead of superstacking multilines, it uses the gravity wells to pull bosh in the preferred direction. Blue 10pcs are more line efficient than regular 10pcs so they use less lines, but they are limited to 6 iterations and therefore cannot infinitely accelerate bosh. Big blue 10pcs suffer from friction in some of the contact points and can be impossible to survive using only blue lines and may need assistance using red line stacking. Nevertheless, blue 10pcs are more impressive than regular 10pcs and can be used in all blue tracks. Category:Scenery Category:Animation